


Oh My God (she showed me all the stars)

by unassuming



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, I dont really write sex but I tried?, Lesbian Sex, again kind of has plot kind of just an attempt at smut, fair folk and lore kind of story, kei from lovely z makes an appearance, solar is kind of in here as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unassuming/pseuds/unassuming
Summary: It's so dangerous I want itGuess you got me where you want meI don't care that I'm addictedOr kind of a Fairy AU but really it's an excuse for sexy times
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Oh My God (she showed me all the stars)

The stories go like this: a land beyond the one known to your eyes lies everything you’ve only ever dreamed of. Rolling hills that were richer than the deepest shade of green. Blue skies that remained cloudless on any night. The woods were dark with secrets, scarce was the sunlight that touches the floors. All of the trees held secrets, as did the rivers that ran uphill (always uphill) but yet, it was not as everyone thought.

Byulyi’s mother warned her of the lies sewed into the stories. The Fair Folk were not to be taken lightly, as were the Seelie and UnSeelie Kingdoms. The Fae, of either kingdom, were known for their tricks. Though they could not lie, they were the masters of untruths and deceit. 

The truth looks like this: rivers that run with spilt blood (whether it be human or fae remains a mystery). The stars shine brighter and more numerous than any sky on Earth but you’d never get the chance to see it. What lurks at night is the cold air of freedom and the lure of music. Tempting skin and glittering eyes lit by fires and fireflies.

She stumbles into the lands on accident, which is impressive.

The Fae Lands are hidden and notoriously hard to get to. The easiest entrance is the one lit by moonlight. Rivers that run with clear water and reflect the moon. When the time is right, the door will open. Though where you’ll pop up is a mystery. Once you enter the land one way, you may not go back. Such is the danger of entering in the first place.

(many who go do not wish to return anyhow)

Byulyi is only seven winters when she goes chasing after a ball her friend had kicked. It bounces between the trees, rolls off a small cliff, and disappears.

Ever the predictable child, Byulyi jumps off the small ledge, wandering without caution toward-

A door. Lit by sunlight. Carved into the side of the mountain. It couldn’t be more than four feet tall and two feet wide. The sun is at its peak when Byulyi pushes open the door and walks through.

On the other side, Byulyi finds herself in a home. Cozy and small, with dirt floors, a low ceiling, and a little girl staring at her.

“Who are you?” Her voice is high is childlike curiosity but her eyes are deep, with sensitivity beyond most.

“My name is Byulyi.” She says, sticking out her hand.

The other girl ignores her hand. “Why did you come from the chimney?”

Byulyi turns around, ready to explain that it was a door. But upon further inspection, it does look as though she crawled out of a fireplace. Though how she would fit through the small hole that's barely big enough for a few logs of wood is beyond Byulyi’s understanding. 

“Are you going to tell me your name?” Byulyi asks instead.

She shrugs rather ungracefully and flops down on her back on a pile of blankets on the floor, decidedly ignoring Byulyi.

“Could you at least help me find my ball?” The other girl asks, feeling slightly angered by this stranger who seems intent on pretending Byulyi is nothing.

(she’s not nothing. no matter what her dad says)

The girl does look at her now, eyes calculated. “What will you give me in return for my aid?”

Byulyi rolls her eyes. “Anything as long as you actually help me.”

Her grin is absolutely wicked when she produces a small ball in the palm of her hand from seemingly nowhere. Byulyi gapes at her, snatching it from the girl and snarling-

“You had at it all this time?”

(she’s never been good at sharing. especially when it came to gifts from her mother)

The girl looks at her with something akin to enlightenment, as if she discovered something that solved a puzzle Byulyi couldn’t see. 

“You may want to hurry home. Night falls soon.” Is all she offers.

Byulyi takes that offer. She goes back the way she came.

(she has to crawl on her belly. it is, in fact, dark when she emerges back in the forest)

That night Byulyi’s mom tells her another story about people who live in myth and legend. Though some of them have wings, horns, scales, or colored skin, a majority of them seem remarkably human. 

“It’s in the eyes.” Her mother tells her with a distant look. “They’re unlike anything you could see. A Fae’s eyes are endless and unforgiving, alert and cold.”

Byulyi dreams of brown eyes. It’s the most common eye color out there, typically not thought of as something special. 

She doesn’t remember anything else about her dream.

By midday her dream is forgotten altogether.

+++++

At fifteen winters, Byulyi still doesn’t understand the appeal of boys.

But her friends talk endlessly about them and so when a boy asks her out, she says yes. They’ve been going strong for almost two months and he takes her on a picnic.

The summer sun is warm on her pale skin and Byulyi thinks the purple flower field is gorgeous. She blushes when he tucks a sprig behind her ear and eats the food he’s provided.

His eyes catch hers before looking beyond her, his mouth twisting unpleasantly.

A girl, probably a year or two older than them, is standing. Her dress is white and brushes the tips of the grass. Her skin is tan and sparkles under the continued attention of the sun.

Her eyes are brown and Byulyi’s heart skips a beat.

“She needs to lose some weight.” Her companion says haughtily.

Byulyi shifts uncomfortably. The girl's arms are thick and her cheekbones have a solid layer of fat, though be it from her youth or from a love of food, Byulyi can’t say.

“You could too.” He continues, turning a gaze once kind now sharper onto her. 

The sun seems to scorch her face and Byulyi blushes, unsure how to defend herself. Maybe she shouldn’t.

She stands abruptly and there's a warm hand at the small of her back, centering her. 

“Pretty boy,” a new voice coos, raspy as though her throat is sore, higher than Byulyi expected.

Byulyi glances to her side and the girl is standing beside her, blinking slowly as though she could doze off at any moment.

He puffs his chest out, not used to compliments, and flashes a charming grin. “I’m taken.” He declares boldly.

Instead of a pout or protest (Byulyi was hyping herself up to fight for her boyfriend) the woman tsks with a frown. Her eyes narrow and suddenly the air seems cold.

“I like pretty things-“ she pauses, sweeping her gaze over him. “I do not like you.”

Angry now, he stands, deeply offended but Byulyi can’t help but agree. He’s on the good side of average looking, but still nothing special. 

“Hurry home pretty boy,” she whispers, so seductive for someone so young.

Her hand falls from Byulyi’s back and she presses a kiss to Byulyi’s cheek. It leaves a smear of light pink lipstick, practically unnoticeable under her own blush. She winks at the boy before gliding off.

Byulyi breaks up with her first boyfriend a week later. 

+++++

A short two winters later and Byulyi stands facing the girl. Her thoughts haunted by deep browns eyes and raspy words whispered into the skin of her jawline. Her hair is black, a messy tangle that drops to her waist. There's fingers circling Byulyi’s wrist and an ample body pressing hers into the tree. Bark bites at the exposed skin of her back, her shirt having ridden up.

Full lips are leaving marks, below her collarbone, across her chest, underneath her jaw. Byulyi whimpers into the quiet forest. 

“Again sweetheart.” She demands, mouth insistent against Byulyi. 

The taller girl opens her mouth, sinking into the feeling of a warm tongue and sinful lips. The kiss is soft but firm, demanding Byulyi’s attraction. 

She bites down on Byulyi’s lip hard and Byulyi cries out, muffled by her mouth, and bucks into her.

It stings, and when she pulls back there's a faint taste of copper and blood on her once red lips. Byulyi imagines that the lipstick she wore is now marking Byulyi’s pale body.

“When can I see you again?” Byulyi pants, clutching at nothing. Desperately she wishes she would be allowed to touch her, just once. They’ve done this too many times over the past summer, and yet the girl has given Byulyi neither her name nor her permission to touch.

It drives Byulyi insane.

“Later.” She responds, backing away slightly. Her dress is long and yellow, with pretty flowers. 

Byulyi aches to tear it from her body.

Her eyes glitter as though she knows exactly what Byulyi wants and she cups Byulyi’s cheek. Pressing her forehead again Byulyi’s, the girl smiles, holding her gaze and nuzzling her nose against Byulyi’s.

Only when the snow had melted off the trees and the first flowers had sprung had Byulyi finally spotted her again. In the woods, not far from where she has a vague memory of a door and a lost ball. Though every time Byulyi looks, the door is not there.

She was real though. Real and quiet and a new brand of lovely. Byulyi had attempted to keep her distance, unsure how to act in the face of such elegance.

The girl had turned beseeching eyes on her, backed her into the nearest tree, and kissed her within an inch of her life.

Remembering brings a healthy flush to Byulyi’s face. She’s never considered herself particularly smooth or charming. Her hands would twitch and twist nervously in the face of a pretty girl and she felt the inescapable need to collapse in on herself, as if to make room for someone of more importance. A girl infinitely more impressive and pretty compared to her. 

“Safe travels home.” The girl whispers, snapping Byulyi back to the present. She presses a fleeting kiss to her cheek and flees with a gentle breeze.

And Byulyi aches.

+++++

After twenty-one winters Byulyi learns what heartbreak feels like.

It’s spending nights with a beautiful girl, wrapped in her arms and drowning in her kisses. It’s stolen moonlight that reflects inhumanly beautiful features and finally being allowed to trace the soft curve of her hips.

Memories of the woman, because Byulyi was convinced she was a woman now, flushing when Byulyi had first rested her hands on her shoulders. Tensed as long pale fingers dragged down her arms in a leisurely fashion. They moved to her ribcage next, before marking the curve of her ample body. Byulyi’s hands settled on her hips and the woman almost seemed to tear herself from the grip, body humming under the attention of Byulyi’s watchful eyes and wandering hands.

She slowly (so slowly) brushed against the woman’s ass, not lingering but savoring, before dropping to the backs of her thighs. And God Byulyi had spent so much time in her village, observing the girls. But none of them had this much skin to touch, to hold, and the thought nearly drove Byulyi crazy. Her desire to touch wasn’t in the least bit satiated and with a growl, she spun them around and finally pinned the other woman to the tree.

The following whimper was music to Byulyi’s ears and she pinned the woman’s hands above her head with one hand while the other drew patterns into the skin of her thigh. Byulyi pressed hot open-mouthed kisses to her pulse, teeth grazing the sensitive skin-

She threw her head back with a raspy moan and Byulyi swore she ascended.

But it’s always been more than that. Byulyi wants to see. Moonlight, as flattering as the color of her hair gleamed and the way her dress shimmered, was not enough light for Byulyi to truly see her. 

Escaping chores during the early mornings, Byulyi had set off to try to find her during the daylight. To little luck for almost the entire summer.

Except one day, at the edge of the woods, Byulyi glanced up from her farm and saw her.

Tan skin and thick black hair where about the only features Byulyi could truly make out at the distance but she dropped her things, took off in a sprint-

The woman gave chase, weaving through the forest until she came to a rocky cliff. The sun had almost set and the sky was littered with warm pinks and dusty oranges. Byulyi’s gaze was focused solely on the woman, not even fifteen feet before her in actual lighting.

Gorgeous was such a small word for someone so heavenly.

Byulyi had caught her up in a bruising kiss, all but shoving her on the rocks and laying on top of her with her full weight.

But alas these are distant memories.

For right now, Byulyi is staring at two people on what seem to be horses. One of them is a strong brown, bulky like the figure atop him. All muscle and intimidation, though there's a kindness to his eyes and an old air about him that reminds Byulyi of grandfathers who went to war for their children’s children. 

The figure on the other horse seems angrier. Though both wear light armor, the helmets do not quite hide their mouths, and the companion’s mouth is caught between a sneer and a smile. The second rider is a female Byulyi believes, if only because of the softness to her lips and the more slight figure that seems to hide underneath the armor. Byulyi shivers in the heat of the summer.

“Ahn Hyejin, you have been sentenced to life with the Wild Hunt, for disgracing the UnSeelie Court and Crown.” The man on the brown horse, clearly the one in charge, speaks to the mystery woman.

Ahn Hyejin. That has been her name this whole time.

The girl seems to tense at the words but her face displays no shock. Byulyi is ignored by the men. 

Hyejin- Byulyi now knows - places a fleeting kiss on her cheek before she sits behind the woman. She seems arrogant as Hyejin’s arms settle themselves around her waist lightly. Hyejin herself remains delicate in a side-saddle position with the poise of a queen.

They take off and Byulyi wonders at the air that shimmers with magic-

+++++

At twenty-seven winters Byulyi knows no love and no home. She is aimless in all directions of her life, yearns to find something to fill the void with. Sometimes she believes a partner will make it worthwhile. But every time she feels close to someone, she has flashes of bruising kisses and brown eyes in the moonlight and nothing feels the same after this.

It frustrates her to no end, these memories that don’t really fit in the corners of her mind. She can’t help but feel like somewhere is calling her, maybe someone. 

Her thoughts disperse before she can truly grasp them, leaving her hopelessly wondering what she’s missing.

It’s this sense of hopelessness that has her stumbling down to the river one night. It's a full moon and the river already seems darker. Legend has it that when a full moon hits its peak, the waters of certain rivers will thicken, turn to blood before your very eyes. It is then that a human can venture into Faerie, where anything lost can find a place, and anyone known will cease to be found. 

Byulyi waits until the river slows with thickness, the deep red color looks almost majestic in the moonlight, such is most things Fae related. However, Byulyi had grown up with her mother’s stories. The Fae were wicked, twisted and beautiful, unnatural and exciting. 

It’s not that her mother's warnings don’t follow, it’s that Byulyi no longer cares.

A door that wasn’t there before stands tall in the middle of the river. It's made of twisting oak wood and covered in blood. Byulyi steps through it, her boots sloshing in the blood, the odor foul enough for Byulyi to gag slightly.

Her steps are slow as she makes her way to the other side. 

+++++

She’s not positive which court she ends up in, the Seelie or UnSeelie. Byulyi notes the rolling green hills and the lack of people. However, as she climbs up one of the mountains, she finds a girl.

The girl is not taller than Byulyi, in that she is quite small, but her grim eyes and determined line of her mouth make her seem much wiser. Mature. She turns to catch Byulyi’s eyes, unsurprised and bored.

“I felt an unwanted presence crossing into these lands. What business do you have here?” She asks, her tone somber. 

Byulyi shrugs, “I just wanted to get away.” Her murmur is quiet, spoken just beneath her breath.

The girl, who cannot be older than Byulyi and also probably isn’t fae (she isn’t unworldly pretty like Byulyi has been told the Fae are) rolls her eyes.

“You won’t be able to find your way back. Time works differently in Fae. Perhaps a drink? A dance?” Her eyes darken, though Byulyi wonders how she could notice in the black of the night.

And maybe she should be wary of this stranger but there’s music down the hill and a Fae revel happening but since when-

The girl is yanking at her hand, tugging her down the hills and laughing with a high screech to the back of her throat but in the light of the flames-

Byulyi was wrong, she is a sort of unearthly beauty. With full cheeks and teeth that stick out a little too much. But her stomach is so toned and the dress she wears is more sheer than not, the colors doing wonderful things for her complexion. 

More hands catch up Byulyi and she loses herself in the dance. Her feet moving to the steady rhythm of the music. There are beautiful people surrounding her, men and women alike. Various states of dress for each of them, to Byulyi’s discomfort. The picture is almost perfect except.

Naked men and women are stumbling into bushes or against walls in plain sight. There are moans in the air and other people, those not as beautiful, with their heads hanging on their shoulders, dancing with what seems like dread. The Fae come around sometimes and take one of these people, with glittering teeth and eyes full of horrible promises.

Byulyi notices she lost her shoes at one point and the mixture of rocks and sand and grass begins to hurt her feet. She steps on something warm and is alarmed to find blood splattered on her foot. There is laughter to her left and in the spinning circle, not quite directly across from her, a boy hangs limply from the arms supporting him. The Fae again laugh and Byulyi can’t see his chest move with life anymore-

Suddenly she is hauled from the circle, dazed and horrified, she finds her feet aching and the sting of fresh cuts on her feet. 

“Look at the pain,” a raspy voice coos in her ear. Delicate fingers tilt her chin to look at the scene. Many Fae have only half their clothes on. Byulyi would call their acts making love, if not for the complete animalistic way they move. She veers off to the left, away from the voice, and hurls.

A Fae passes by with a tray of drinks and she grasps one, chugging it down in a frenzy before it is knocked from her grip and haunting brown eyes fill her vision-

There is something so familiar yet so foreign to the person standing before her. She wears a long-sleeved top, fitted to her body and low cut so that Byulyi’s view is quite-

It’s cropped but the soft of her stomach is concealed by high-waisted pants, not quite as fitted as the top, designed more for comfort than fashion. Olive green in comparison to the cream color covering her chest. 

Her feet are bare and Byulyi feels a rush of blood to her cheeks because that shouldn’t be so appealing, it’s just her feet after all. Byulyi brings her eyes back to the woman’s and what a mistake that is. Her face is gaunt, as though she hasn’t eaten enough in a while, but to her surprise it almost seems as though traces of baby fat are desperately clinging to her. In a long ponytail, her dark hair hangs over one shoulder, completely straight.

But those eyes. Byulyi swears she’s seen those in her dreams.

(As cliche as that is)

Her gaze seems to be searching for something but for what- Byulyi can’t be certain. And then she leans in close, close enough that Byulyi can taste the skin at her throat and breathe in her aroma-

Something is wrong. She smells like the night sky. Like freedom and passion and bloodlust. Feelings of loneliness almost overwhelm her and for a second Byulyi almost bursts into tears. She doesn’t smell sweet, like the flowers in Byulyi’s favorite forest. She doesn’t smell warm, like a cup of Byulyi’s least favorite tea.

(she doesn’t smell familiar and Byulyi wonders why that bothers her so much.)

“Do you wish to leave with me?” The woman asks, grazing her slender fingers up the sides of Byulyi’s torso.

A whimper catches in Byulyi’s throat and she’s nodding enthusiastically. The woman drags her somewhere Byulyi can’t recall. It is not a home with a bed or a bush like other humans had been pulled into. This Fae leads Byulyi to a bed of soft moss and grass, hidden deep in the forest next to a lake. It must be unconnected to the rivers of the Fae world because the lake is a glittering blue that rivals the color of the sky on a cloudless day.

But Byulyi didn’t come here to stare at the water.

The Fae straddles Byulyi’s slim hips and rolls against her languidly, watching Byulyi carefully but for what, she has no idea. The woman leans down, brushing her plump lips against her racing pulse-

She bites hard.

Byulyi lets out an obscene moan, hands jerking up into her wild hair. The texture is rougher than Byulyi expected and her fingers snag on an endless amount of curls. One in particular has the woman groaning, her hips stuttering against Byulyi.

Somewhere along the way, Byulyi loses her clothing and there's tongue against the shell of her ear accompanied by filthy words and then lower, flicking against one of Byulyi’s nipples as she whines desperately into the night, writhing underneath the Fae woman. She smirks against Byulyi’s stomach and leaves scratches on Byulyi’s thighs, pressing hot open mouth kisses when her actions force Byulyi’s stomach muscles to tense.

But she keeps drifting further and further from Byulyi which is the exact opposite of what she wants. 

“Please,” Byulyi begs.

The woman pauses, obviously surprised but pleased. Byulyi can see the desire to tease written in her eyes but before she can speak, Byulyi grabs her neck and hauls her back up, attempting to finally capture those lips with her own.

She evades though, turning her head and letting Byulyi’s lips catch her cheek. Byulyi frowns, opens her mouth to ask but-

Two fingers slide themselves through Byulyi’s heat and she throws her head back with a wanton gasp. The woman lowers her head back to Byulyi’s chest, slathering it with hot kisses and her fingers twist and curl inside Byulyi. Her hips buck, desperately trying to make the woman go faster. Long fingers pull out dreadfully slowly, moving slightly before pushing in once more. When her fingers are buried knuckle deep, Byulyi can feel her thumb, brushing against the untrimmed pubic hair.

Byulyi flinches slightly, aware that she is not clean-shaven. The woman glances up briefly and her thumb resettles, mere millimeters from where Byulyi craves her touch. 

“Beg.” The woman commands.

“Please,” Byulyi groans, bucking her hips against the woman’s unmoving hand. “Please fuck me. I need it. I need it so badly.”

The woman hums in consideration. Her hand moves, the pace slow enough that the loud squelch seems to echo through the forest. And gods above Byulyi is so _wet_. 

Byulyi squirms as the woman picks up a little more speed. “Please,” Byulyi repeats, “I’ll do anything just- _please-_ ”

She must have said something right because the woman lets loose a fierce growl and before Byulyi knows it she’s driving into her, hard and fast and oh so good. 

Byulyi shakes with the force of her orgasm, drawn without mercy as the woman stares down at Byulyi, drinking in her parted lips and dark eyes. When the pleasure subsides, Byulyi feels the most alive she has felt in days.

Before the woman can do anything, Byulyi flips them smoothly, taking note of the fact the Fae is still fully dressed. She sneers at the clothing, as if personally offended it keeps her eyes from the prize. Byulyi moves the pull the woman’s shirt over her head but she stops Byulyi, grasping her fingers and drawing Byulyi’s attention once more with the slight shake to her head. 

When Byulyi can ask why, the woman rolls them once more, picking herself up and throwing Byulyi’s scattered clothes at her. 

She’s gone moments later and Byulyi is left wondering if it was a dream.

+++++

She stays in Faerie. Byulyi has no home now, nowhere to be, and nothing to her name. Her mother passed away weeks ago and Byulyi only just managed to escape her father the last time she was at the house.

When daylight breaks Byulyi feels well-rested. Her body protests slightly at her movements but she welcomes the soreness; after all, it indicates that the woman did, in fact, rock her world. She makes her way through the woods, foraging for berries as she’s done all her life. Byulyi worries that approaching a Fae town could be troublesome.

When the sun is high, Byulyi begins to feel restless, as if something is calling to her. She wanders aimlessly, her mind too foggy to take the proper precautions. Though she found a stream to drink from – one animals seemed to frequent as well given the deer she scared off earlier – her mouth feels dry and tingly, as if missing the taste of something long forgotten.

After what could be hours or seconds (time works differently in Fae after all), Byulyi stumbles across... a tent?

There’s a girl there, maybe a woman. She has blonde hair and kind eyes but the curl of her mouth is so familiar in its ferocity that Byulyi is immediately wary and intrigued.

She's dressed in trousers and a small covering on her upper torso. Her voice is cheery and it carries with the wind faintly. Byulyi sways forward, as if what she seeks is just beyond the Fae woman down there.

“Princess it is half daylight,” she singsongs, feeding the horse an apple. “you should rise.”

The tent shifts and a disgruntled woman appears, dressed only in a plain white button-down and cotton panties that do little to cover her ass-

Byulyi swallows hard as the woman from last night approaches the blonde, pressing her head to the crook of the other woman’s neck and mumbling something. At least Byulyi thinks she said something because the blonde woman laughs, reaches up to card her fingers into the messy bun atop the woman’s head.

And in this lighting, they're both soft. The woman from last night has lots of black hair and tan skin. The curve of her stomach is hidden by the shirt but her thighs are full and her cheeks are swollen from a night's rest after what must’ve been good food. Her arms are feminine but they have the slightest tone to them, as though she worked very hard but stopped before beginning to bulk. Next to the blonde, they look like a perfect match. A balance of light and dark that Picasso would kill to paint.

The blonde turns to take the slightly shorter woman in her arms, one hand falling to the woman’s waist and the other tilting her chin up. They meet in a chaste kiss, one borne of many kisses shared, and the familiarity that comes from being known. Byulyi wavers, feeling as though she has no place-

They break apart, the blonde’s head-turning up to catch Byulyi’s eyes. She sends a small wink to Byulyi, playful in nature if not for the following warning glare. Her hand slides around and down to grip the shorter woman’s thigh as she presses a kiss behind her ear.

Byulyi doesn’t stick around after that. She runs off, trying to ward off the feeling of the Fae woman’s breath ghosting along her neck and those fingers tangled with another.

+++++

“You’re staring.” The girl who greeted Byulyi when she first arrived in Faerie plops down beside her in the grass.

The night is in full swing and Byulyi finds herself far enough away from the heart of this Fae revel to enjoy the music and watch the suffering. Her mother used to warn her about the revels. They were notorious for the debauchery that takes place as well as the dancing. The Fair Folk would trap humans in an eternal dance until their feet fell off and they collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Byulyi wonders why the Fae enjoy their torture so much. 

“Do you have a name?” Byulyi asks the girl, knowing she wouldn’t get a real answer but it seemed ridiculous to continue categorizing every Fae she stumbled across by some feature. She’d see too many blondes already.

“You may address me as Solar.” The girl says shortly, stiff and unnatural. There’s a frown gracing her features that indicates maybe she did not want to give Byulyi anything to call her. 

Byulyi’s eyes are drawn to a particular pair of Fae down below. They blend well into the crowd but Byulyi would recognize that figure anywhere. She wears a simple blue body con dress. It falls below midthigh but above the knee and with the way her dark hair is pulled over her shoulder, Byulyi can see that the strap loops around her neck. The muscles of her back and shoulders bare as she dances against the blonde woman.

“What interest is Kei to you?” Solar asks her, following her gaze to the pair. 

“She’s beautiful,” Byulyi replies plainly.

Solar makes a choked sound in the back of her throat. “Kei is a disgraced Rider. The Wild Hunt has pronounced her shunned.”

“Then why is that blonde woman dancing with her?” Byulyi asks, leaning forward to get a better look as the pair maneuver through the throng of bodies. 

Her companion frowns. “The fair-haired maiden is Kei.” Solar clarifies, shifting to observe at the Fae below more closely. “Her partner has earned many titles.”

Byulyi doesn’t bother asking if Kei and the other woman are married or otherwise committed. The Fae tend to stray from monogamy and take many partners or lovers. From what her mother gathered, to be chosen as a life partner to a Fae was rare and often only necessary if you planned to raise a child together. Eventually, there were Fae would settle down but even after they tended to take lovers into their beds frequently. 

Or into their bush. 

Byulyi winced and looked away as another pair of Fae shedding their clothes and fell into a bush together. One particularly magical element of the Fae revels was – for all the sex that happened – the air always smelled distinctly sweet. Not like the brothel the revels resembled. 

“Will you tell me one of her titles? It’d be nice to call her something in my head.” Byulyi remarked lightly before inwardly groaning at how much she has given away. 

“Will you tell me why she interests you so?”

Aiming for casual, Byulyi shrugs her shoulder and avoids eye contact. “We were together last night.”

Solar rolls her eyes. “I was aware.”

The notes of her voice retain their innocence and Byulyi flushes. “Not just- we-” she swallows, “We had sex.”

An unexpected jolt of laughter fills the air around them. Solar wheezes disbelievingly and smacks Byulyi on the arm. 

“It does you no good to lie if you do so that poorly.” Solar remarks, all teeth, and dismissal. 

Byulyi turns to face her more seriously. “I wasn’t lying,” she near shouts, which does not help her case. 

“You drank from a cup yesterday, yes?” Solar asks. “The liquid which fills the cups is that of a powerful spell. It lures you into a state of compliance and infatuation. You must have hallucinated.”

She freezes, aware of the unnatural desire that courses through her veins at the thought of the dark-haired Fae. “When does it wear off?” Byulyi snaps, feeling exposed and foolish.

Solar seems unaffected by Byulyi’s discomfort. “When the one who gave it to you has procured what they wish.”

“The one who gave it to me-” Byulyi repeats slowly. The woman from last night had not given her the drink. In fact, she had taken it from Byulyi. Had thrown it carelessly into the grass and directed Byulyi’s attention elsewhere. “That woman didn’t give me the drink.”

“Nonsense, I saw her by your side as you drank.” 

Byulyi shakes her head. “No, I took that drink from someone in passing and then she came out of nowhere, knocked it out of my hand, then-” 

“Impossible. She would never take the time to talk to the likes of you.” Solar sneers, openly angry, and- was that jealousy? “She’s a queen, fallen from the grace of royalty due to the UnSeelie King. Long ago she ruled the Seelie lands when another woman, claiming to be her elder sister, came and accused her of treason. Too beloved by the kingdom, the sister brought evidence of dealings with a human, an innocent human not claimed by the Faerie Lands. The courts were unable to refute her claims and she was banished to the Wild Hunt. There are rumors that she has returned to claim the throne once more.” Solar pauses, silently debating with herself. 

Meanwhile, Byulyi curses her naivety. What would a former Fae queen want her? Surely she had her fair pick of lovers, Kei included. What more could she desire? Especially with a human nonetheless. 

A heavy silence descends upon them as they watch the former queen dance below them. Solar breaks it abruptly. “She seems happier among the people.”

And it's that more than anything that convinces Byulyi that while she may have been a fantastic queen, what she needs is rest. Time to simply be without the pressure or the title.

But then again, Byulyi doesn’t even know her.

Maybe she wants her throne back. Or revenge for wrongful accusations and a sister who wanted power more than family.

Do the Fae even truly value family?

“Am I interrupting?” 

Byulyi jumps at the new voice, one familiar and welcome.

The woman stands behind Byulyi and Solar, hair ruffled from the heat and dance. Solar scrambles to her feet, bowing awkwardly before stuttering a hasty, “I’ll be going”

Traitor.

She doesn’t seem to pay much attention to Solar's abrupt exit. Byulyi swears a satisfied smirk flickers across her face but it’s gone before Byulyi can truly appreciate it. Byulyi spreads out as she turns, leaning back on her hands and extends her legs, taking a moment to appreciate the woman’s figure in her dress.

“Is there something I can call you?” Byulyi asks. “Or do I have to continue referring to you as “that woman” in my head?”

“Hwasa.” The woman offers. 

Byulyi hums. “So tell me Hwasa, what brings you here? Could it be a foolish, easily impressed human with nothing better to do than to throw her life away?”

She laughs softly, shaking her head slightly and covering her small smile behind her hand. Hwasa continues to stand and stare, possibly assessing Byulyi and her worth. 

Whatever she sees, she must approve because she offers Byulyi her hand. There is no hesitation when Byulyi takes it. Hwasa pulls her to a stand and suddenly they are sharing the same air. Byulyi’s eyes flicker down to Hwasa’s full lips and she desperately wants to kiss her.

Instead, Hwasa pulls away, pulling Byulyi along with her. They move silently together, making their way through the forest until-

A small cottage sits in the woods. Hwasa leads Byulyi inside. For how small the cottage seemed on the outside, the inside is quite impressive. Hardwood flooring and thick walls make the cottage feel quite sturdy. There is a decent-sized kitchen that seems to take up half the living space. Two small couches and a tiny coffee table fill the rest of the main space. Down the end of a small hall Byulyi can see what looks to be a bedroom.

Hwasa takes in Byulyi’s appearance and disappears into the bedroom. Moments later she returns in a matching set of bright orange sweatpants and sweatshirt. She looks ridiculous and comfy and _cute-_

Byulyi nearly misses the set of clothes dropped into her hands. Hwasa turns towards the kitchen without explanation, grabbing things from the storage cabinets and beginning to chop. Byulyi takes that as her cue to change but she flusters, unsure if she should invade Hwasa’s personal space or if it would be unwelcome for her to simply strip now. 

Which is pretty stupid because Hwasa is a Fae and has definitely seen her fair share of naked people.

With this in mind, Byulyi tugs off her shirt and pushes down her pants. She quickly steps into the pair of shorts Hwasa provided and goes to put her shirt on when a hand stops her. At some point, Hwasa had abandoned whatever she was doing in the kitchen and now she stands before Byulyi, flickering in the light of the lanterns and moon. Her eyes seem darker than Byulyi recalls them being but they also aren’t focused on her face.

Hwasa licks her lips and emboldened, Byulyi steps forward, discarding the shirt on the floor and moving her hands to rest against Hwasa’s hips. 

“See something you like?”

This is apparently the wrong thing to say because Hwasa’s eyes snap up to her face and she moves away from Byulyi, flinching. Byulyi frowns. The Fae tend to like flirting (even if Byulyi admits to herself that wasn’t a very good line at all) and typically only unwanted advances would be treated with mockery. Hwasa’s face bears no scorn, instead she looks almost… frightened, and maybe wistful. Byulyi wonders if her wonders triggered an unpleasant memory.

“Sorry, I just- I thought you- it seemed like you thought I was pretty or something and I wanted-” Byulyi stutters out.

The look from earlier is gone, replaced by a mask of uncertainty and curiosity. “Do you-” Hwasa hesitates. “Do I seem familiar?”

Familiar? The question throws Byulyi for a loop. “You’re stunning and as far as the Fair Folk go I have yet to see anyone match your level of beauty but-” Byulyi searches her eyes. “I feel as though I should know you. I feel drawn to you for certain but… I don’t remember ever meeting you. Does that make sense?”

Hwasa hums, looking more relaxed with Byulyi’s answer.

“Should I?” Byulyi can’t help but blurt out.

She bites her lip, staring at something just past Byulyi’s shoulder. Byulyi lets her think, patient and content to just drink in her presence. 

“I met you in the house that was here,” Hwasa states vaguely. “You came out of my chimney and left the same way. You shouldn’t be able to leave these lands the same way you entered.”

Faint memories of a blue ball and brown eyes and words she doesn’t recall in a high pitched voice. Byulyi draws closer. “There’s more, isn’t there? That doesn’t answer my question.”

Hwasa smirks, clearly used to breaking all the rules. 

Byulyi concentrates on Hwasa’s eyes. They swirl with unbridled emotion. The Fae that stands before her feels more than Byulyi was told a Fae could. She looks hurt and wrong, innocent and wise. Byulyi aches for this woman, aches for her in a way she can’t comprehend, and swears that this is more than just physical. It has to be. Byulyi has never wanted someone so much but she wants-

She wants to have a nice dinner with her. She wants to take her to her favorite spot in the village, a far enough walk that they are unlikely to be disturbed. She wants to hold her hand while they hike up the side of the mountain and eat fruits with her and watch the sunset.

She wants to come back to this cottage long before the sun is supposed to be setting and find Hwasa cooking. She wants to stand in the doorway and watch her dance to the music she sings and periodically sample a bite of the food she’s cooking. She wants to smile at the way Hwasa waves her hands when the food tastes as good as she expected.

She wants to lay with Hwasa in the grass, the smaller woman resting her head against Byulyi’s chest. She wants to explore and travel and do everything she shouldn’t. She wants to forget her life in the real world, wants to discover herself, and wants Hwasa there when she does. 

But all of this is too much, too soon. It’s not something Byulyi does, not even for beautiful Fae with great fingers. It’s something she dreams of doing with a person she knows, and one who knows her. Someone that loves Byulyi with everything she is and who receives Byulyi’s love in return. 

“Careful pretty girl, you’re wanting too loud.”

Pretty girl-

_I like pretty things. I do not like you._

Byulyi gasps. “I do know you.”

Hwasa’s face is casually blank. She stays silent, as if daring Byulyi to continue. So she does.

“Your name is Ahn Hyejin. You used to kiss me in the forest. You smell like vanilla and cinnamon except now-” Byulyi frowns. “You smell like forest.”

Her face breaks out into a huge grin as Hyejin doubles over in laughter.

“And I can totally say that to you because I’ve had your tongue in my mouth.”

She smirks. “I’d say you had more than that.”

Byulyi’s gaze drops to the curve of Hyejin’s neck. “You’d be truthful, shocking. However, I do believe it's my turn-” 

With a swift shove, Byulyi pins Hyejin against the walls of the cottage, finally reclaiming those sinful lips. She kisses back fiercely, giving what Byulyi demands. When Byulyi licks into her mouth, Hyejin mewls, her heartbeat growing frantic under the hand curled around her neck.

But the wall won’t be enough for what Byulyi wants.

She leads Hyejin into the back room, pushing Hyejin onto the mattress and crawling on top of her. Byulyi lays the length of her body against her, whimpers at those curves pressing against her. She wants the barriers gone. 

Tugging at the sweatshirt, Byulyi growls, pressing open-mouthed kisses against Hyejin’s neck. The woman beneath her squirms, seemingly torn. Her hands drop down to cover Byulyi’s again but she can feel the hesitance. Forcing herself to slow down, Byulyi relinquishes her grasp. Instead, she traces Hyejin’s body. She starts at the waist, gliding her fingers along the line of it over the sweatshirt. Next, she presses up against her torso, flits her fingers over Hyejin’s rib cage. To Byulyi’s dismay, she doesn’t flinch. Apparently, the Fae aren’t ticklish. 

Slowly, Hyejin relaxes against her. Then she arches into Byulyi’s touch. She lets out high pitched whines and whimpers when Byulyi’s hands are rough and low pitched sighs when she is gentle. Byulyi discovers that kisses against her neck produce breathy sighs, different from those produced by her hands. However, her favorite is the loud groan Hyejin gives when Byulyi’s hands palm her breasts. She traces the shell of Hyejin’s ear and smiles when she feels Hyejin’s hips lift slightly.

“As lovely as you feel, I’d really like to remove your shirt.” Byulyi rasps into her ear. 

Hyejin doesn’t respond and Byulyi pulls back to look her in the eye. Her eyes are blown black with desire but there’s something else lingering in her gaze.

“Can I?” Byulyi asks, bringing one hand to cup Hyejin’s face. She traces her thumb over Hyejin’s bottom lip. “Because I have plans. Really good ones too.”

Byulyi pauses for dramatic effect, enjoying the way Hyejin’s breathing increases as she speaks.

“I want you. All of you. I want to see your body and give you the worship you deserve. I want to trace the planes of your stomach with my tongue and leave my marks against your breasts.”

Hyejin inhales sharply, holding back her whimper as her hips rise off the bed beneath her. 

“I want to taste you.” Byulyi continues. “I want to bury my face between your thighs until you’re pushing me away. And when you reach your first peak, I want to keep going. I want your legs to tremble from the pleasure I give you. I want you to cry out as I refuse to stop. You’ll be too weak to push me away and only after-”

She swallows hard, licking her lips as she thinks about what lies beneath Hyejin’s baggy clothes. 

“Only after I’m finished having my way with you will I stop.”

With a loud groan, Hyejin reattaches their mouths, reaching up to tug at Byulyi’s hair. Byulyi welcomes her with a sigh, slipping her tongue into Hyejin’s mouth and brushing the back of her teeth. 

“Do it,” Hyejin whispers.

And Byulyi does.

+++++

That morning, as the first rays of light are filtering in, Byulyi traces the bare curve of Hyejin’s stomach and presses a kiss to her bare shoulder.

Suddenly, a thought occurs to her. 

“Are you really the lost queen?” Byulyi asks.

Hyejin removes the arm thrown over her eyes and blinks up blearily at Byulyi. Her hair is wild and unkempt and she’s so sexy that Byulyi just has to kiss her again. 

“I ruled the Seelie Lands long ago,” Hyejin confirms. “The people adore me and I loved it, for a time.”

She runs her nails up Byulyi’s thigh absently as she talks, not quite making eye contact.

“But it became too much and a woman offered me an out. I took it. She is a good ruler, fair and clever. Being queen was not something I saw myself doing for long.”

Byulyi nods. She presses a few more kisses to Hyejin’s jaw. “And now? What do you want from life?”

Hyejin rolls onto her side, propping herself up on one arm and brushing the hair from Byulyi’s eyes. “This.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic. If you want to, I've opened up a ko-fi account. I'm accepting commissions there if you want me to write something specific or if you want to buy me a coffee. Either way, I'll continue writing and I thank you for your support! Whether that's reading, leaving a kudos, leaving a comment, or leaving a tip.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/unassumingwriting


End file.
